


No Expiration Date

by Rahenna



Series: Rahenna's Gakuen Heaven Oneshots [7]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday story for Kazuki, inspired by a tweet from the official GH account! Keita made Kazuki ten coupons for his birthday way back when they were in school, but he didn't use them all up. Are they still good seven years later? :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Expiration Date

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet from the official GH account (Keita):
> 
> _Kazuki, Happy Birthday! Since you can buy anything you want, I got you something money can’t buy. Ta-da, it’s ten coupons to give you relief from your busy life!! There’s a coupon for a shoulder rub, a coupon to bring you dinner, a coupon to wash your back in the bath… wah, Kazuki, you can’t use that coupon now! That’s for later when we get back to the dorm… mm…_
> 
> What if Kazuki saved a few of those coupons? Can he redeem them seven years later?  
>  ~~of course he can~~
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**June 9, 2017**

We got back to the apartment rather late, having lingered over coffee and dessert for nearly an hour before finally admitting that we'd both be sorry in the morning if we didn't get to bed.

"Does that mean we don't even have time for one last blowjob?"

"Kazuki!" Keita whacked me over the head with the tie he'd just removed. "Didn't you get enough this afternoon?"

"No," I answered truthfully as I hung up my jacket. "I can never get enough of you."

"W- Well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow, I have a half day of work in the morning, remember?"

I caught Keita in my arms, leaning close enough to kiss him. "Skip work tomorrow," I breathed.

His cheeks colored. I loved how easily he reacted to every little thing I said or did, unable to keep emotion from showing on his honest face. "Saturday homeroom is always my responsibility, so I can't be late." Even though he said that, his eyes were half-shut, body tense in anticipation.

I leaned in, claiming my kiss, but pulled away after a few moments. Keita looked up at me, questioning, and I smiled. "Do you remember the first time we celebrated my birthday together?"

"Of course, it was my first year at the school." His face turned even redder. "Well, all I could do for you back then was make up some silly coupons. You remember those?"

I straightened up and let Keita go, reaching into my back pocket for my wallet. He watched me with a face that clearly said _I don't get it_ as I reached into one of the compartments and produced a few small, folded bits of paper. I tucked my wallet away again and unfolded the first paper, reading the messy scribble: " _This coupon is good for one shoulder rub._ "

"Kazuki! You don't still have those stupid coupons!?"

"Of course I do," I grinned. "How could I throw away the first birthday present you gave to me? I kept all the ones I never had a chance to use. Look, here's another. _This coupon is good for one ball of yarn, any type you want._ "

Keita giggled, finally recovered from his embarrassment. "Well, that's a useless one, considering that you own several fiber farms, your own mill, and a dye studio now."

"Hey, there's still plenty of yarn out there that I'd love to have. I've been saving this one for a really special skein. Something with silk and alpaca would be nice, I could make you a very cozy pair of underwear..."

"You're impossible. Why don't you make a nice shawl for your mother instead?"

I shook my head with a laugh. "Are you serious, Keita? She has an entire wardrobe full of shawls she knit for herself. She has more lace than a princess."

"So do I," Keita muttered, blushing again.

"You love it," I countered, petting his cheek. "But hold on, I have more coupons. Here's a nice one. _This coupon is good for breakfast in bed._ Maybe I should redeem that this weekend."

"Ugh, that would involve getting up early." Keita made a face, then brightened up almost immediately as he thought of something. "Hey, you can't use any of those coupons, they're from seven years ago. They're all expired!"

"Is that so?" I showed him the paper. "There's no expiration date anywhere on here."

"W- Well, I forgot to write it! But those were supposed to be used up before your next birthday, so they're not valid anymore."

"Hey, I'm not responsible for your printing error. You have to accept these."

Keita folded his arms over his chest and puffed out his cheeks. "That's cheating, Kazuki."

I touched my chest in a gesture of mock hurt. "You wound me, Keita. I kept these safe, treasuring them preciously, waiting for just the right time to use them. And now you're telling me they're no longer valid? That's just cruel."

Keita's pout wavered.

"It's my birthday, after all," I pressed.

"Okay, okay, fine," Keita sighed. "I guess I'm making you breakfast in bed this weekend."

"I wouldn't do that to you. I promise I'll never use that coupon, but you have to let me redeem one of the others tonight."

Keita seemed conflicted, trying to get a peek at the last coupon in my hand. I could almost see the gears turning in his mind as he tried to remember what he'd written seven years before, and which of those favors had already been delivered. He gave up after about a minute. "I can't think of anything worse than getting up early and cooking. It's a deal."

"Perfect." I unfolded the last coupon from the small stack that I'd saved. " _This coupon is good for one blowjob._ You told me I couldn't have another one today, but this coupon says otherwise." I waved it at him, grinning.

Keita actually stamped his foot. "Kazuki, you are a monster!"

"But I'm a loveable monster."

"No, you're a sex monster!" But Keita couldn't maintain his mock angry expression for long, and he eyed me with something that could only be called hunger. "But I guess that makes two of us."

With that, he dragged me over to the bed to make good on the promise from seven years before.

~~~

_In the morning..._

I emerged from the bathroom, yawning. Keita was finally awake, but still stubbornly curled up in bed. "You should get up now, you're going to miss the bus if you keep hitting snooze."

He pulled the blanket up over his head and grumbled, "Whose fault is it that I'm so tired today?"

"I don't know, who?" I went to the closet, searching for my favorite pair of jeans. After a few moments, I added, "Hey, Keita, I was thinking... I'm glad I saved that coupon for so long. You're much better now than you were back when we were in school."

A pillow bounced off the back of my head. "Kazuki, you're an idiot!"

~ end ~


End file.
